


The last Halliwell

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Power of Three is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: After the loss of her sisters, Phoebe reflects back about who helped her see the light again.
Relationships: Leslie St Claire/Phoebe Halliwell
Kudos: 2





	The last Halliwell

**The last Halliwell**

Her life had changed. Once she had been one of the most powerful witches, but this time had passed, and Phoebe was the last survivor of her magical family. All her sisters were gone, and Phoebe had been paying a price herself.

She pulled the blanket closer and sat on the couch of her apartment going through the only surviving photo album. Pictures of her childhood were lost but a few pictures of her sisters would always be with her. The memories on paper were not enough to fill the pages of her book, but this day she added pictures for the first time. The first was one of herself at work wearing a blue shirt and her hair short. Next to her stood a man who touched her back. Looking at the picture she felt Leslie's hand giving her confidence and a new strength to go on.

Phoebe closed her eyes.

For a longer time, she had not been able to sleep or rest. She saw the picture of her sisters each day, burned into her subconscious they were always there long after their last breath and the loss of her own powers.

The last Halliwell was human and only one person knew of the past she had been forced to leave behind. Phoebe had not spoken about the loss of her life right away. She had been struggling on her own until she had been picked up. Leslie had been encouraging and found the one way to make her listen to him. It had been the fights between them which made her escape her solitude.

While screaming at him and hitting his chest, she had not felt her disadvantage. It was the moment she broke down that he caught her without question. He stayed the night holding her and has not let go ever since.

The next picture was one of her favourites.

Phoebe kissed the glossy paper before she opened her eyes and looked at a pair of blue eyes.

The last Halliwell was standing next to him on the day she let go of the last piece. She was no longer a sister or a witch. She was no Halliwell anymore and the day she became Mrs Phoebe St. Claire, she accepted this new destiny for herself.

Phoebe was a wife and looked up to see her husband bringing her a cup of tea to care for his flu sick wife. “How is it going? Did you find a nice place for us in your book?”

“Yes, I can proudly show you the book of light. Everything that matters in my life and you are part of it – a huge part of it” She accepted the tea and exchanged it for the book. Leslie went through the pages while Phoebe watched her husband, and even though she missed her sisters, she did not miss her powers. Leslie had given her piece and the future was filled with light like the book of pictures he was holding in his hands.

_The end._


End file.
